


Coming "Home"

by Pizzamuffindonutpeach33



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzamuffindonutpeach33/pseuds/Pizzamuffindonutpeach33
Summary: Let your worries fade like flowers in winter. There's someone at home waiting for you.





	Coming "Home"

Junior skipped along the sidewalk, backpack in place. Normally he would just walk toward his house(flying was unnecessary in this case), but today was an important and special day! 

It’s Wally’s birthday! 

Junior already had a gift, which he made by himself, of course. 

...

Okay someone had to help him a little bit, but besides that, the gift was ready. He couldn’t wait to see the sparkles in his dad’s eyes whenever he got happy. 

Along the way, the little chick hummed a song…well, sorta, it was more like a tune rather then a song, per say. He always found his dad humming it, to the point where he was expecting it. Naturally, he started humming it as well. 

He never knew what it was, exactly…maybe he’ll ask his dad tonight. 

...

“Hey, where are you going?” 

An unfamilar voice stopped Junior in his tracks. He turned around, seeing a man he never met before. 

“I’m…” 

He remembered what Wally told him…‘never talk to strangers, and don’t tell them you’re going home’. 

“I’m just…walking around the isle, to pass the time.” 

...

Junior always had this nervous tone in his voice whenever he lied, thus making it obvious whether he lied or not, like he was Pinocchio. 

...

“Aren’t you that kid from the orphanage?” 

Orphanage? 

Was there another kid who happend to look just like him? 

“No, no I’m not.” 

Junior started walking again, this time a little faster. He just wanted to get home and celebrate his dad’s birthday. 

“Your father is Wally Warbles, correct?” 

...

Huh…? 

“Yeah…?” 

The man went quiet for a moment, then let out a sigh…a sigh out of pity. 

“You do know what happened, right?” 

What was this man talking about? 

“Your dad got taken…didn’t he?” 

“No…no he didn’t, you’re mistaking him for someone else!” 

...

“Come on, you have to get back to the orphanage, the lady working there is probably worried about y-” 

“No! I’m not an orphan, my dad is still here!” 

Something hot boiled in his eyes… 

...

“Kid, your dad got taken…he made a deal with the devil, and now he’s gone. Have you forgotton that?” 

...

No…

He’s still here…he’s still here at inkwell isle…he’s waiting at home…

He’s still here…!

“You’re lying!! He’s not gone, he’s waiting for me at home!!” 

Tears were now pouring out, but Junior just ignored them. The man tried grabbing his hand, but he slapped it away, like it was a bug. 

“Come on kid, you have to get back to the or-” 

“NO! MY DAD IS STILL HERE! HE’S STILL HERE!!” 

The bird was now screaming. Screaming and denying everything. It was all he could do now. 

...

The gift fell from his backpack and on the ground. 

It’s a drawing of a family…two birds, one tall, one small. 

They look really happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this story on Tumblr! But I wanted to type it in here as well. 
> 
> Also, there's a tiny reference in this from another story I wrote here... 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
